<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking with Tradition by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234694">Breaking with Tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith Appreciation Week 2017, Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Airships, Birthday, Drabble, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Light-Hearted, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, Old Age, Old Married Couple, POV Aerith Gainsborough, Post-Canon, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Post-Game(s), Traditions, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa gets Aeris something different this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking with Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Birthday'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Aeris's nintieth birthday, Tifa broke from tradition. "No flowers?" Aeris asked, a tremor in her hands as Tifa handed her an envelope.</p><p>"Not this time." Tifa smiled, her face crinkling. "I figure you had more than enough every other year." She gestured to the lush garden outside.</p><p>Aeris hummed as she turned the envelope over and worked her finger under the flap. "Curious now." Tifa said nothing. A simple card congratulating her on her birthday - and a slip of paper inside. It granted the bearer a complete trip around the world in a Highwind-class airship. "One last time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>